Bitter Sweet Symphony (1)
Bitter Sweet Symphony, Pt. 1 is the 31st episode and season premiere of the spring block of Season 12, airing on Friday, February 15th, 2013. Main Plot It’s a new semester, but Cam’s hesitant about coming back to Degrassi after an amazing week at home. After Spirit Week starts and Cam and Maya find that they're on separate teams but Zig is on a team with Maya, Cam is jealous. At the first event, floor hockey, Cam elbows Zig in the eye and pushes him over, asking for a fight. Dallas and Maya try to stop Cam from attacking Zig more, and all four of them are sent to the principal's office. Maya tells the truth about the fight, and how it was no accident. Cam is suspended for the rest of the week, and Maya leaves the room without saying a word to him. Cam has a breakdown, and finds Alli saw it all. Alli gives Cam advice about how to win Maya back. Next Maya is shown at home practicing her cello, when Cam comes in with a huge bouquet of pink flowers. Maya says thank you, and just as Cam is about to leave, Maya says that he could stay. They are next shown cuddling on the couch, watching videos on Maya's phone. Maya shows Cam a stuffed animal from her night camp named Hoot. Katie then comes in and tells Cam that it's time to leave, and just as he's about to, Maya convinces Katie to let him stay over for a sleepover after Cam said he didn't want to go home. The next morning, Cam is gone, and Maya watches a video Cam sent her, saying that she will have to meet him at the stairs at lunch, saying he stole her stuffed animal, Hoot and she must retreive him. She smiles and the scene ends. In the next scene, Cam is seen sitting on the stairs, when Zig confronts him about hitting him. Zig says that Maya won't stay forgiving him for long, as she'll see what he really is - a psycho, Zig says. Cam begins crying, upset about Zig's words. The next scene shows Maya looking for Cam at the stairs. She then gets a text from him saying that he can't make it, and they're over. Maya is shown upset, and the episode ends there. Sub Plot Dallas wants a date with a reluctant Alli, and makes it his mission to win her over. Dallas asks Alli out on a date by making a deal: Red Team wins, date and if purple team wins, no date. After Alli finds out that Dallas yelled at Cam, Alli scolds Dallas for the yelling and calls him an arrogant bully, before calling off their earlier deal. Third Plot Eli is depressed he won't be able to spend all his time with Clare. When her locker is being moved, he offers to share his locker with her and convinces Dave it will turn out fine, even though Dave doesn't think it will. When he is leaving for class, he notices that Clare's diary fell onto his books, but doesn't have time to return it. In class, he ends up reading it and sees her old entries about her love for Jake. He becomes jealous and when Clare asks him is he has her diary, he lies and says no. She becomes suspicious after he acts hostile towards Jake and he admits to stealing it. Clare gets upset with him for invading her privacy and storms off. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song "Bitter Sweet Symphony" by The Verve. *This was supposedly marking the first appearance of an unknown character named Tyler but wasn't seen. (source:http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2396126/ ) *This marks the end of the Campbell and Maya's second relationship. *This episode uncovers the Campbell-Zig Conflict. *This marks Cam and Zig's first fight. *Drew returns to Degrassi in this episode. *This episode marks the last appearance of Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders, there his character committed suicide. |-| Gallery= Degrassi-holiday-pics-tristan.jpg Degrassi-holiday-pics-fiona-dallas.jpg Degrassi-holiday-pics-dave-eli.jpg Degrassi-holiday-pics-clare.jpg Degrassi-holiday-pics-cam-maya.jpg Tumblr mhgj9aPD7t1rdyrivo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mhgj9aPD7t1rdyrivo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mhgj9aPD7t1rdyrivo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mhgj9aPD7t1rdyrivo4 1280.jpg Tumblr mhgj9aPD7t1rdyrivo5 1280.jpg 1231-picture-1.jpg Cammmmm.jpg degrassi-episode-1231-image-1.jpg degrassi-episode-1231-image-3.jpg degrassi-episode-1231-image-4.jpg degrassi-episode-1231-image-7.jpg degrassi-episode-1231-image-5.jpg degrassi-episode-1231-image-8.jpg degrassi-episode-1231-image-9.jpg degrassi-episode-1231-image-10.jpg degrassi-episode-1231-image-11.jpg degrassi-episode-1231-image-12.jpg degrassi-episode-1231-image-2.jpg 789uiodd.png 89uiij.png 78uiyu.png 87uiou.png 890iuoui.png 9890iou.png 98908uiu.png Yuiyuiyiu.png 9089oiou.png 87uiouoiyoiy.png Oiuiuiou.png 89iuui.png 43edf.png 54353ere4.png 43erre.png 788uiy.png Iouiuiu.png 89iuio.png 980ioui.png 99iuio.png 897yuiuy.png 8iuiiu.png 89uiojsss.png 8yui.png Yyuyiiio.png Iuigdf.png 878uiou.png 78yyhij.png Iuiou.png 87iuio.png 89uiiou.png 4543dfeee.png Teetre.png 87uijjjj.png 878yui.png 87uii.png 7867yu.png 878uoii.png 878uio.png 5yhi.png 890uoij.jpg 87887j.png 09uoio.jpg 78io.png 9878ui.png 90uiou.png 897uiggg.png 89iogggg.png 798u9oi.png 897uiosss.png 7yuixxx.png 8uioijj.png 897uiohh.png 89789uiss.png 7897uiiyuiy.png 798uiouiogy.png 89789uio.png hjkk.png 87uiiggg.png 898ujjjjgg.png 87uiiuiutt.png 897uyuiy.png 97uitui.png 897uiouio.png 8989uoiu.png 89uiuiiou.png 89uioyyyy.png 78978hjh.png iuyuii.png 98789uioou.png iouiouiy.png 45rfdsf.jpg 98rufs.jpg dft4h.jpg dgf57.jpg dt54.jpg fgh6i.jpg fghyr5t.jpg fgy7.jpg fwew3.jpg gfhfgi.jpg gfrs5.jpg gh6t.jpg hgjrt6.jpg ijofuy.jpg jh87.jpg sd437g.jpg sdr43gfd.jpg sr4358.jpg sw33.jpg |-| Promos= * Teennick: Coming In February *Teennick: Anything Could Happen *MuchMusic: This Is That Moment * Teennick:Think You Know Eclare * Teennick: Think You Know Maya * Teennick: Think You Know Cam *Teennick: Think You Know Drew *Teennick: Think You Know Degrassi *MuchMusic: Bitter Sweet Symphony (Pt 1) |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria Absences *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= *Tristan: "It's not Maya you should be worrying about. Ugh, it's that bloodsucker Zig. He'll stop at nothing to get Maya to ditch you." (to Campbell) *Katie (to Maya) "Hey, a bouquet with legs got delivered for you." Maya: "Huh?" Campbell: "It's me." Katie: "You, okay?" Maya: "Yeah." |-| Links= *Watch Bitter Sweet Symphony (1) on VidXDen *Download Bitter Sweet Symphony (1) on Living On Video - TV |-| Featured Music= * "The Coma Kid" by Motion City Soundtrack * "Stairway" by Yukon Blonde * "Empty Holes" by Mike Simmons Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes